bueniafandomcom-20200214-history
Buenia
Buenia, the primary celestial in my stories and matron god of the planet Buenia, was the first of the celestials to create real life on her planet. '''' Early Life (Read what happened before Buenia’s birth on the Celestials page) Buenia was born to Viylea II on XXXX. She was pulled out of her (literal) stomach all on her own. Her mother died in childbirth, an act which gave Buenia the ability to create life of her own with ease. ''' '''Buenia was initially disliked by her five siblings, Mayertha, Moco, Thello, Kiinu, and Giopra. She was gifted a green planet by her father, Sol, and they were jealous that he hadn’t given them one of their own. (Seeing this, Sol gave each of them a planet as well.) Buenia had children with her half-brother, Moco. The eldest was Thanis, her favorite. (problematic fave?) He also had many children, and was given his own dwarf planet by Buenia. He thought it was boring though, and ended up creating the Hiciates. When she was only XXX years old, the equivalent of 17 years old in celestial terms, she created her first being. Experimentation One day, Buenia’s acquaintance, Emmanuel, published a guide for celestials for if they ever need to navigate the universe. In it was a documentation of all life in the galaxy, and bits about their society. Buenia took inspiration from Earth, and its some of its fictional creations. Starting with animals, she works her way up to humans, creating the first human in Izira. She branches off from there, creating Elster, Cadians, Khialopes, Sailopes, and Drokmians. Sometimes when she was creating humans, she added a little extra magic into them. This, combined with the Celestials having children with the humans, led to some of them (around one third) to have a few of the powers and abilities that Celestials have. Only some people were aware of their powers, and only some knew how to use them, but the Celestials, usually Buenia, sometimes had to intervene when things went awry. lumberly actions In her earlier years, Buenia was fascinated with early feudalism, which she read about in Emmanuel's book (x). She began recreating that type of society, rather crudely, in Chador. The pseudo-humans had much better cleaner living conditions, but had some of the same laws and classes. She set a man as the king, and laid out his subjects. Sometimes she would throw in a curse or two to mix things up, keep it entertaining for her. Buenia herself resides in a partially hidden castle. It is never sure where, because it seems to move, but there are also legends of an ivy covered castle with tall towers that has never been seen twice. It seems to stay in Asone and eastern Orica, and it hasn’t been spotted for many years. In the early years of humanity, Buenia would often visit the small towns she had, and since the population was only some 2,000 people on the whole planet, it was not a large task. She would tell them stories of her family, as well as tell them how to keep time and generally helped them. She would often bring new individuals with her, but she never told the existing people how they came into existence.